Nameless Name pending Chp1
by Mystycia Rose
Summary: A girl who is attacked by a vampire and becomes one herself without realizing it, and begins to regain her memories with the help of a child hood friend who had always liked Striker more than he put on, but never had the guts to admit it.


_The day was cool. Cool enough that you could see your breath. There was only a light layer of snow on the ground. You could almost hear the crunch of it under your feet as you walked. You can see the people across the street, your friends, they greet you with pleasure. All you did was smile and nod to them and continue on. They watch you walk by but they seem confused. You look back every so often, but, you still keep walking forward. You, your self, start to wonder what happened, you don't remember anything, and when you look at your hands, they're covered in blood._

* * *

><p>"They didn't see all this blood?" Striker asked herself. She felt her neck. "What the…?" She felt two small puncture wounds. "Please tell me I wasn't attacked…" She held her neck and looked back. There was a man following her. "Uh ohh…"<p>

She began to run, but she noticed she was running faster then she normally did. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The man yelled at her. She looked back again to see the man chasing after her. He was just as fast, maybe even faster. 'What am I?' she thought to herself as she turned the corner into an alley.

The man grumbled. He still continued to follow the Striker. He knew what exactly she was now, and he was trying to tell her and warn her that she CANNOT go home. "Striker! Stop! I'm trying to tell you something that you NEED to know!" Striker stopped when she heard the man say her name. "H-h-h-how.. How do you know who I am…?" She struggled when she said that as she looked over her left shoulder. She seen the figure of the man standing in the alley.

"I know what happened to you." He stated, hoping that Striker wouldn't try to attack him. "Please, stop running. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to protect you from the ones who made you this." His voice as cold, but honest. Striker's face went from her natural tan to almost a white within seconds. She turned around slowly to see it was an old friend. Nathan, he was 2 years older then she was, and yet, he treated her as though she was older then him, but, this time, it was different. "Nathan?" Her voice was quiet and shaky. Nathan stood, watching her tremble. "You have no coat." He walked towards her slowly. He pulled off his coat and put it around her. "Here take mine, you need it most right now."

"Umm… Thanks… Aren't you worried about it getting all bloody? Or no?" She looked up at him with a worried look in her eyes."You said you know what happened. Can you tell me? I… I.. I don't remember…" Her voice went quieter and quieter as she spoke. "Yeah, I did, good to know you were listening." He smiled. "Anyways, have you wondered why I seem different from the other people that you know? Almost as though I stand out?" He leaned against the wall of the ally, so he could basically look at her side right side. "Oh, and, Striker, don't worry about the coat, I can get another one." He added. Striker was speechless, stunned, and scared. "Kinda, yeah, why?" She looked at him and tilted her head slightly as she spoke. Nathan did stand out more then most people, he was a bit taller then most, he even had a dark tan, platinum blond hair and bright green eyes. That was a rare sight to even see where they lived. "But what does that have to do with what happened to me though?"

"Nothing." He stated flatly. "It's because I'm no longer human, well I am, but, I'm not at the same time, it's hard to explain if I get technical." He stuck his hands into his jeans pockets. "That's apart of the reason why I left for so many years a while ago, and didn't come until now. It's because I was attacked by my father. He was a vampire. He's dead now, but, He also turned someone else as well, and they may have been the one who attacked you. Just trust me, okay? Your the same as me now." Nathan began to look up into he gray, cloud filled sky.

Striker sighed. "Is that why I was running faster then normal?" She raised an eye brow as she looked over at Nathan. All he did was nod. "Nathan…"

"Hmm?"

"Who attacked me…?"

Nathan went silent for a moment. "I," he paused for a second, "I don't know…"


End file.
